


Wings

by withowlmyheart



Series: Haikyuu oneshots español [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Owl Love - Freeform, Thief Bokuto Kotaro, Thief Kuroo Tetsuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withowlmyheart/pseuds/withowlmyheart
Summary: ❀·ﾟ༄ Soulmate AU ❀·ﾟ༄El destino tiene formas curiosas de juntar a las personas.Para que Akaashi encontrara a su alma gemela fue necesario una mentira, un robo, una zapatilla y una canción muy especial.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> En este universo cada persona está conectada a su alma gemela a través de una canción que solamente ellos conocen y se reconocen cuando la comparten el uno con el otro. 
> 
> La idea base del fic es sacada de un post de writing.prompt.s

Los días se habían convertido en una tediosa rutina de la que Akaashi Keiji era incapaz de escapar. El mundo que años atrás le había parecido inmenso ahora no era más que un sueño lejano, un cuento para los niños no perdieran la ilusión tan pronto. Sus días se resumían en levantarse a las seis de la mañana, salir a correr media hora para despertarse, darse una ducha, desayunar su taza de café con tostadas, trabajar, preparar el caso del día siguiente, e irse a dormir. Así una y otra vez; un bucle sin fin. Los sábados y domingos recibía algún mensaje de sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de instituto para salir, pero ignoraba la mayoría. Solo aceptaba cuando comenzaban a preocuparse porque se hubiese vuelto un ermitaño, para contentarlos y que lo dejaran en paz durante las siguientes semanas.

¿Por qué? Pues porque todos habían encontrado ya a sus almas gemelas. Sí, esa persona. La indicada. La que el destino ha escogido específicamente para ti. Cuando un ser humano nace, lo hace con una canción en su cabeza. Una que jamás puede olvidar. Es única. Y cuando encuentra a otra persona que la conoce, da con su alma gemela.

Al principio Akaashi había esperado con deseo que ese momento llegara. Nakamura, su amigo de la infancia, fue el primero en dar con su alma gemela en la escuela media. Se alegró por él, por supuesto. Pensó que allí podría encontrar él también a la suya.  
No fue su caso.

En la escuela superior, ese será mi momento. Eso pensaba. Así lo sintió después de que Konoha y Shirofuku se conocieran en el karaoke que organizó la escuela. Aún recordaba los gritos del equipo de voleibol del Fukurodani ordenándoles que se callaran o los lanzarían por la ventana.

Sin embargo el tiempo fue pasando y no había ni rastro de su alma gemela. Incluso Kenma, un amigo que hizo en las concentraciones de voleibol con problemas para interactuar con otras personas, encontró a un misterioso chico que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Con el paso de los años Akaashi perdió la esperanza y se centró en su trabajo. Terminó la carrera de derecho en Inglaterra antes de lo normal con una nota perfecta y regresó a Japón cuando una compañía internacional requirió sus servicios a cambio de un sueldo considerable. Ahora vivía en una lujosa casa en uno de los barrios más ricos de Tokyo. Viajaba a menudo. Tenía todo lo que deseaba. Y aún así era una de las personas más infelices del país. Porque cada noche lo recibía un hogar sin alma, sin fotografías ya que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico a los ocho años. No había nadie que lo recibiera con una suculenta cena, que lo abrazara mientras dormía, que diera algo de color a su vida gris. Alguien que lo hiciera sentir como que no estaba muerto en vida, que podía sentir algo más que el frío de su hogar.

Al final asumió que el destino no había encontrado a nadie para él. ¿Tan complicado era amarle? ¿Era él el problema? Quizás era demasiado serio, demasiado frío, demasiado desapegado. Tal vez Akaashi Keiji no merecía ser amado. Una realidad simple pero devastadora.

Suspiró mientras se desanudaba la corbata y se deshacía del resto de su ropa de trabajo, sustituyéndola por el pijama. Era viernes por la noche así que no tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Mejor, no estaba de humor. Su plan era intentar dormirse para que otro día pasara. Y el siguiente. Así hasta que la rutina acabara con él. Su teléfono se iluminó. ¿Un mensaje?

 **20.46 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
_Akaashi, ¿estás ahí?_  
_ > Sí._  
_ > ¿Sucede algo?_

  
A Akaashi le sorprendió que fuese su mejor amigo quien le escribiera. No es que Kenma no utilizara el teléfono móvil, pero se dedicaba a jugar, no a escribir a los demás. Cuando lo hacía era para algo importante.

  
**20.49 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
_Pensé que estarías en la cena de empresa._  
_Sí._  
_Creo que Kuroo me está engañando._

  
Leyó el mensaje varias veces por si se había equivocado. Al ver que no se sentó en la cama y le respondió en seguida:

  
_> Les dije que me sentía mal y me fui._  
_ > ¿Qué?_  
_ > ¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué lo piensas?_  
**20.51 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
_Desde que nos fuimos a vivir juntos llevo notando actitudes raras en él._  
_ >¿Como cuáles? Quizás es impresión tuya._  
**20.53 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
_Hm…_  
_Gana mucho dinero. Pero nunca trae trabajo a casa ni habla sobre él. Simplemente desaparece durante horas y vuelve poco después de que yo llegue._  
_ > Bueno, puede que eso simplemente sea porque no le gusta su trabajo y no quiere hablar sobre ello para no recordarlo._  
**20.57 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
_No sé… Pero lo que me intriga es que muchas noches, cuando cree que estoy dormido, sale de casa y vuelve cuando está amaneciendo. Cuando se tumba en la cama lo huelo. Huele a otra casa. Aunque siempre es diferente, nunca se repite el mismo perfume. Supongo que porque no va al mismo hotel… Akaashi, Kuroo no puede ser de esos…_

Definitivamente aquello sonaba a que la pareja de Kenma lo estaba engañando. Había visto demasiados casos iguales. Suspiró y masajeó el puente de su nariz. ¿Acaso el alma gemela de Kenma era la clase de persona que engañaba a otros? ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿No se suponía que el alma gemela era un amor puro y auténtico? Algo no le cuadraba a Akaashi.

  
_> ¿Por qué no lo sigues?_  
**20.59 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
_¿Eso no es desconfiar de él?_  
_ > Sí, pero si lo que dices es cierto es raro. Sea lo que sea que hace necesitas pruebas e información._  
Kenma no contestó. Los minutos pasaron y Akaashi empezó a preocuparse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar la tecla de llamada, llegó la respuesta.  
**21.10 [Kenma Kozume]:**  
Está bien.

El teléfono móvil se apagó, sin batería, y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Se acostó en una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona y apagó la luz. En su cabeza se reproducía una y otra vez la conversación entre Kenma y él. ¿Y si Kuroo no lo engañaba? Si la regla de las almas gemelas que llevaba rigiendo el universo desde antes de que él naciera era cierta, no podía ser eso. Porque Kenma jamás sería la mitad de una persona así. Pero entonces, ¿qué podía ser? ¿Qué explicaría que el chico que no conocía desapareciera durante la noche tantas horas y regresara oliendo a otro hogar —u hotel—?

Negó para sí mismo. No lo resolvería esa noche.

—Buenas noches. —susurró a una casa vacía.

Nadie respondió.

❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄

Le despertó el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo. Pensó que había sido su imaginación y se dio la vuelta, abrazando a su segunda almohada.

El sonido volvió a repetirse. Esta vez con más fuerza. Se incorporó de golpe con el corazón en la garganta.

Oyó voces lejanas y pasos sobre la tarima. Cogió el móvil, pero maldijo internamente. Sin batería. Se apresuró a enchufarlo a la corriente, pero soltó un taco en voz baja cuando no se encendió. Estúpido iPhone y su manía de no poder encenderlo hasta el 2%.  
Los pasos y voces se iban acercando cada vez más. Debían de estar en el salón. No tardarían en llegar al dormitorio de Akaashi. No podía esperar a que se cargara; para entonces sería demasiado tarde. No sabía quiénes eran, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para imaginarse que se trataba de ladrones.

Vale, un arma. Necesito un arma. Se sintió como un estúpido por reírse de la gente que salía en las películas con un bate de béisbol o una lámpara. Porque él ni siquiera tenía eso. No jugaba a otro deporte que no fuese el voleibol y había mandado colocar lámparas de techo. ¿Y cuál fue su brillante idea? Salir con una de sus zapatillas de ir por casa.

Sus pies apenas producían sonido alguno al pisar la madera. Akaashi era sigiloso. Más que los ladrones al menos. Rezó para que estuvieran demasiado ocupados con su tarea como para no escucharle. Si les cogía por sorpresa tendría alguna ventaja. La oscuridad le proporcionaba un halo perfecto para esconderse. Además se hallaba en su propia casa, por lo que conocía cada rincón y cómo moverse aunque no hubiese iluminación. Atravesó el pasillo principal paso a paso. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó sus latidos se escuchaban hasta en el karaoke de la zona central de Tokyo.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardará? —preguntó una voz masculina procedente del salón. Como Akaashi había imaginado esa era su posición.

—Una cena de empresa suele alargarse unas dos horas. Y tiene que volver desde el centro. Tres horas como mínimo. Tenemos tiempo, bro. —le respondió una segunda voz, más ronca pero también algo infantil—. ¡Eh, mira esto!

—Bo, deja eso. —Akaashi escuchó el golpe de un manotazo.

—¡Pero es una familia de búhos! Bro, ¡tiene figuritas de cristal de búhos!

El de ojos verdes había llegado hasta el umbral de la puerta del salón. Se asomó con cautela y vio a las dos figuras de espaldas a él, contemplando la estantería sobre la televisión. Ambas siluetas eran más altas y corpulentas que él. Genial. Le superaban en número y tamaño. Tal vez lo mejor sea volver ahora que están distraídos y ver si puedo llamar a la policía.

—Sí, ya veo que no eres el único nerd que colecciona cosas de búhos.  
Al escuchar aquello Akaashi se detuvo y frunció el ceño. ¿Podía ser que aquel ladrón tuviera la misma fijación que él con aquellos animales nocturnos?

—¡Habló el que tiene toda su habitación con pósters, varitas y figuras de Harry Potter!

—¡Idiota, no grites, a este paso nos van a oír los vecinos!

La discusión se alargó varios minutos más. Akaashi frunció el ceño, escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo. Había encontrado a dos de los ladrones más idiotas del mundo.

Un golpe de suerte quiso que uno de los ladrones se fuera arrastrando una pesada bolsa. Posiblemente estaría llevando al coche, furgoneta o lo que hubiesen traído, todo lo que habían robado. Solo quedó en el salón uno de los atracadores. Era la única oportunidad de actuar antes de que lo descubrieran.

El atracador se fue acercando hacia él. Apretó con fuerza la zapatilla. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luchó por contener la respiración y no delatarse, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Lo tenía a un par de pasos.

  
“ _... In the moment we're lost and found_  
_I just wanna be by your side…_ ”

  
Cuando se dio cuenta de la melodía que el ladrón tarareaba ya era demasiado tarde. Akaashi gritó. El desconocido gritó. El de cabello azabache bateó el rostro del hombre con la zapatilla y este cayó de espaldas con un gruñido. Akaashi prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la luz del salón.

La estancia cobró vida y por fin la silueta del ladrón se convirtió en un hombre. Un hombre tirado sobre el suelo sobándose la nariz de la cual colgaba un hilo rojizo. Era un chico un año o dos mayor que él. Le observaba con sus grandes orbes doradas, asustado. Akaashi dudó de si su cabello bicolor siempre se veía de punta o había sido por el susto de haber sido atrapado en pleno robo.

Akaashi podría haber hecho en ese momento muchas preguntas. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quieres irte o recibir otro zapatillazo? No obstante, hizo una muy distinta.

—¿Qué estabas cantando?

El ladrón alzó ambas cejas. Evidentemente no se esperaba aquello. No respondió.

—Di algo o… —Le señaló con la zapatilla. Se percató demasiado tarde de lo poco amenazador que aquello resultaba. Para su suerte, o bien le había dado más fuerte de lo que creía o aquel muchacho tenía un trauma con las zapatillas, porque se arrastró hacia atrás y alzó una mano.

—¡Vale, vale! —contestó con rapidez—. Era la canción de mi alma gemela.

El más bajo dejó caer la zapatilla y el intruso aprovechó para ponerse en pie. Giró sobre sus talones con la clara intención de salir pitando de allí antes de que la situación se complicara, pero la dulce voz del muchacho lo hizo volverse.

  
“ _If these wings could fly_  
_For the rest of our lives_ ”

  
Los ojos del ladrón se abrieron de forma casi sobrenatural, dándole momentáneamente el aspecto de un búho.

— _Oh damn these walls…_ —continuó él.

— _… In the moment we're ten feet tall, And how you told me after it all…_

— _We'd remember tonight..._

El último verso fue un susurro que cantaron al unísono.

_For the rest of our lives._

El silencio invadió la habitación. Ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente se quedaron allí observándose el uno al otro. El ladrón a Akaashi, el chico más hermoso que había visto nunca, con unos ojos verdes que robaban el alma de quien los observara. Akaashi al ladrón que se parecía a su animal favorito y cuya llegada había llenado su hogar de luz y ruido.

—Soy Bokuto. Bokuto Kōtarō. —pronunció el ladrón después de lo que les pareció a ambos una eternidad.

—Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.

—Keiji. Tienes un nombre muy bonito.

—Tu apellido… Significa búho cornudo…

El contrario asintió.

—Vi que tienes muchas cosas de búhos. —Akaashi vio que sus orbes doradas se habían posado en su pijama. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que llevaba el pijama lleno de búhos—. ¿También te gustan?

Antes de que pudiera responder llegaron unos pasos apresurados y apareció un joven aún más alto que Bokuto, con la respiración agitada y el cabello como si recién se hubiera despertado.

—Bo, ¡tenemos problemas! —Se fijó en el muchacho aún en el umbral de la puerta y luego en su compañero—. Estamos jodidos.

Detrás de él apareció un cabello teñido que Akaashi habría reconocido en cualquier lugar.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó Kenma. Luego miró al alto—. Kuroo, ¿qué haces viniendo a casa de Akaashi a estas horas? ¿Y quién es ese?

Keiji soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que los tres se lo quedaron mirando confuso. El muchacho no dejó de reír. Todo lo contrario: su risa fue a más. Una risa sincera, de las que llevaba años sin sentir. De las dos personas que habían entrado a robarle, uno era su alma gemela, la persona que llevaba veinticuatro años buscando. El otro era la pareja de su mejor amigo, quien no le estaba engañando sino que se dedicaba a atracar casas ajenas.

El destino tenía formas realmente graciosas de cruzar las vidas de las personas.

Solo había faltado mentir a su jefe para no ir a la cena de empresa, dos ladrones muy tontos y un zapatillazo.

Aquella fue la primera noche que el hogar de Akaashi se llenó de ruido y el frío no volvió a aparecer. Porque Bokuto siempre estaría allí para calentar su casa y corazón.

❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄

_Extra (KuroKen)_ _:_

La puerta se cerró tras Kuroo. El sol ya había salido hacía rato por lo que la casa que compartía con su pareja brillaba con una amplia paleta de tonos anaranjados. A pesar de que llevaban años viviendo juntos, pisar de nuevo aquel parqué que habían estado eligiendo durante más de dos días se le hizo como entrar en un hogar completamente desconocido. Kenma no había hablado desde que salieron de casa de su mejor amigo. Había tenido que confesarle que Bokuto y él se dedicaban a robar para ganarse la vida, explicando así sus huidas nocturnas y porqué llegaba oliendo a otras casas. Akaashi fue el menos alterado por la situación. No había dejado de reírse, y tal vez solo por eso Kenma no se enfadó. Al menos entonces. Sabía lo preocupado que el teñido estaba por su amigo y que hubiera perdido la sonrisa para siempre. Verle tan alegre hizo que Kenma pusiera la misma cara que cuando se pasaba el último nivel de su nuevo videojuego. 

Sin embargo eso no restaba que le había mentido. Vale, no le había mentido, pero había omitido la verdad. No le contó que sus ingresos procedían de una actividad ilegal y peligrosa. 

Su pareja fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino. Kuroo supo que estaba jodido. Muy jodido. Kenma bebía exclusivamente cuando estaba molesto. El alcohol en pequeñas cantidades le relajaba. Normalmente cuando eso ocurría se tumbaba en el sofá y Kuroo aprovechaba para acariciar su cabello hasta que se dormía en su regazo. Dudaba que pudiera repetirlo en esa ocasión. De hecho ya se veía con las maletas en la calle. 

—¿En qué pensabas gastarte el dinero? —preguntó de repente, dejando a un lado todas las ensoñaciones del moreno—. ¿Robas para pagar la casa, por gusto? ¿Por qué lo haces Kuroo? 

No le miró. 

Kuroo suspiró y fue hasta la cocina. Se colocó a su lado y alzó la parte de su cabello que siempre caía sobre su ojo por culpa de su peinado.

—Empecé a hacerlo porque no conseguía trabajo pero quería vivir contigo sí o sí. 

—Pudiste dejarlo cuando ascendí. Podría haberte ofrecido un buen trabajo y lo sabes.

—Sí. Y pensaba hacerlo. Pero me surgió una necesidad. Había algo que tenía que pagar antes de dejarlo. 

—¿Qué es tan importante como para mentirme y arriesgar tu vida? —El dolor en las palabras de Kenma era tan evidente que Kuroo sintió un nudo en su pecho haciéndose cada vez más grande. 

No dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y dejó a un Kenma aturdido en la cocina. 

Regresó varios minutos después con una caja en sus manos. 

—Me hubiese gustado hacer esto más romántico, pero temo que no puedas perdonarme ni entenderme a menos que lo haga ahora. Así que... —El más alto hincó su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo y colocó la caja, que en realidad era una Pokeball, frente a Kenma. La abrió y mostró un anillo en su interior junto al mensaje: " _Te elijo a ti. ¿Me eligirías tú a mí también?_ "—. Kenma Kozume, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? 

No hicieron falta palabras, ni disculpas. Únicamente un asentimiento, lágrimas que no pudieron ser contenidas, y el abrazo de dos personas que se amarían hasta el final de la partida. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> (Sí, la canción es Wings, de Birdy. No pude resistirme).
> 
> Podéis encontrarme también en Twitter: @stanfukurodani.


End file.
